The present invention relates to a new and distinct Coreopsis and given the cultivar name ‘Bengal Tiger’. Coreopsis is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated from a controlled breeding program to produce hardy compact Coreopsis. The new cultivar originated from planned cross of two proprietary unnamed Coreopsis verticillata hybrid seedlings. The new cultivar of Coreopsis is a herbaceous perennial to be grown for landscape and container use in a sunny site.
Compared to the parent seedlings the new variety is much shorter with larger flowers and a more upright habit.
Compared to Coreopsis ‘Route 66’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,609, the new cultivar is much shorter with flowers that are yellow with clear dark red eyes rather than creamy yellow with a rose red that bleeds into the creamy yellow. Both are Coreopsis verticillata hybrids.